robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Simple Joys of Documentation
A presentation on a change in the rules by Ultra Magnus proceeds not entirely unlike one might expect it to. He has painstakingly created handouts as well as a multiple point presentation that discusses each change in depth. The field procedures reflect, mostly, subtle to unsubtle expansions of the legal authority to make arrests. Ultra Magnus sternly cautions the Autobots not to abuse this expanded authority merely because times are troubled, "but to respect the entire purpose of the law and its function, which is the ultimate interest, of order, society, and of us all." Ultra Magnus has had the forethought to create a field manual, which is at least simpler than the entirety of the Code (thank Primus), but still condenses down only into-- shorter, snapshot pieces of legalese. That is to say, there is a limit to how much it helps. This is the end of his talk, which has not had a stage, but has had the formality of a podium. He steps aside from the podium. By definition, the world becomes a fraction less orderly. Arcee is here, because as a former Senate staffer she tries her best to be punctual and professional...but when it comes to being in a meeting with Magnus, she feels like a rank amateur for sure. She goes over the supplemental material, her processor spinning just trying to keep everything straight. At this point, there are a number of bots in here milling around, comparing notes, and probably muttering in minor revolt against some of the more stringent and autocratic of the paperwork requirements, because with legalese and law enforcement, inevitably, comes paperwork. Ultra Magnus has grown reasonably accustomed, in the course of his career as a legal advisor with the Diplomatic Corps, in becoming selectively deaf. He stares at a particularly raucous-seeming officer until he is quelled, and then steps to the side, letting his long and weighty shadow fall away from most of the proceedings. When he comes to the end of the aisle where Arcee is busily reviewing his obnoxious materials, Ultra Magnus makes a noise of polite inquiry, like clearing one's throat, not that that is biologically necessary, but whatever Cybertronian-cultural equivalent there is: "Ahem." Arcee glances up...way up, at Magnus, her blue optics looking utterly lost until she actually registers who's standing there. "Oh, hello! That was an excellent presentation, sir, very...much...a lot to think about..." She shuffles some of the handouts. "Thank you, Arcee," Ultra Magnus says with a grave inclination of his head. He folds his hands behind him, coming to rest with feet planted wide and hands obscured. "I hope you will find it useful in your work." There is no body language with which Ultra Magnus may appear mild and unintimidating, but he can, at least, make an effort not to loom. "I understand you served with Orion Pax in that very, ah ... high profile operation." Brainstorm comes sneaking in quietly. He looks a bit... wary. Like there's this meeting here he's supposed to be in, but there was some trouble recently and now he's not sure he's going to be in trouble or not here. I mean, he *shouldn't* be, he *thinks* (hopes) that was all cleared up by the higher-ups at the Institute (or maybe this Ultra Magnus guy?) to ensure their STAR scientist and engineer (or so he considers himself, at least) some leeway and freedom from being locked up. He's not sure though. But being locked up would definitely put a crimp in his style as far as SCIENCE goes. As he sneaks in, trying not to be noticed... he spots ARCEE. The femme who had a gun POINTED at him during the "high profile operation" that he now hears Ultra Magnus speaking of. The scientist freezes- debating whether he should start *leaving* as sneakily as he was trying to *enter*. Arcee has her attention focused on Magnus, so for the moment, she hasn't noticed the sneaky scientist enter the grand hall. "I did! It went really well," she says cheerfully. We secured that entire area in virtually no time! I have to give a lot of credit to Pax, though, it certainly helped working alongside someone as good as him." Prowl had attended the talk, to supplement it in whatever way Magnus might need. But as expected, there wasn't a need for him to say much, which he's perfectly fine with. Recognizing Arcee, he makes his way over to her as well, nodding briefly in greeting toward both she and Magnus. "Yes, Pax is good, not infallible, however. He could use more caution when selecting allies." Ultra Magnus agrees: "Pax /is/ a competent officer." Competence may be the highest accolade Magnus knows how to bestow. He has made no move to arrest anyone personally since beginning his presentaton and providing handouts. "If ... yes." He tilts his head in a nod to Prowl as he approaches. "If he had sought legal advice prior to embarking on such a risky course of action--" Brainstorm stands there, still not sure about this. Hmmm. He then starts edging slowly to the door's edge.... Arcee nods cordially to Prowl as he arrives, then she mentions, "I'm just glad I got a chance to work with him on one of my first assignments, it really was invaluable. And -- HEY!!!" Suddenly, Arcee GLARES in Brainstorm's direction. She looks all ready to launch herself straight over the seats to get to him. "YOU!!!" Prowl places a firm hand on Arcee's shoulder. "What's the problem, here?" He inquires, giving her a stern look. "Now's not the time, whatever it is." Ultra Magnus follows the turn of Arcee's attention, frown written deep into the lines of his expression. There are certain investigative instincts toward the furtive; he glances from Arcee to Brainstorm and then back again. "Whom?" he asks, simply. There are a lot of NPCs in here. He might be excused for not immediately guessing. Brainstorm freezes in place again as Arcee spots him, yellow optics going wide as he lets out a startled AWP! He clutches a data pad he was holding up near his face like a shield. Then he glances behind him, just IN CASE she meant someone else... but alas no, she meant him. He turns back around. "Who ME? WHAT? Wait. ME?" He blinks. "I CAN EXPLAIN!" Pause. "Well, I mean... if I HAVE to." He looks at Prowl. "YEAH, WHAT HE SAID. I'm just an innocent Autobot, HERE TO LEARN. You wouldn't want to PERPETUATE IGNORANCE of your FELLOW AUTOBOTS, would you?!" He looks at Ultra Magnus. "I'M HERE TO LEARN!" He salutes, like a good Boy Scout. SO EAGER TO LEARN, how can you want to interfere with that, right?! He sure hopes this works, at least. Arcee gets frantic when Prowl clasps her on the shoulder. "That's -- he was in the Institute, he was back in the offices working the controls and I broke down the door and told him to give up and he was stuffing dataslugs inside a briefcase and acting shifty!" She stammers at a speed that Blurr would probably approve. "Quick, he must be stopped!" Prowl sighs. "There are certain types of crimes, mainly those that are classified as non-violent or 'intellectual' in nature that qualify for remediation programs as an alternative to incarceration, if the offender does not have a previously existing criminal record. Now please restrain yourself." he says patiently. Ultra Magnus studies Brainstorm from beneath the weight of his frown, not a hundred percent unlike a tortoise poking only its nose out of its shell. He watches for a long moment silent. "You may certainly explain yourself, if you wish," he says to Brainstorm in a particularly mild remark. "Typically speaking unless an arrest is performed and a misdemeanant captured while within the officer's immediate view, a warrant would be required for later arrest. The Code does not currently contain provisions for warrantless hot pursuit of ... minor offenses." He sounds a little disappointed by this, as though, in his heart of hearts, he does not truly believe in the existence of 'minor offenses', and yet must report the contents of the law accurately despite himself. Brainstorm waves an arm. "ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING, I tell you! I've changed my ways! Served my time! Mended my fences! Er... uh..." Then he pauses and suddenly points at Arcee. "HEY! YOU stole my DATASLUGS! I should be tellin' that cop guy to STOP YOU! YOu.. you... THIEF." He crosses his arms and manages to look indignant, like Arcee is the true criminal here. Then sniffs, sticking his nose into the air. "BUT... I am willing to forgive the past, let bygones be bygones, because that's the kind of /generous/ person I am..." He nods to Prowl and Ultra Magnus and says to Arcee, "Yes, restrain yourself." Then starts walking in all importantly. "Yes, exactly, Ultra Magnus. And they were MINOR. OH so MINOR." He puts a pointer finger and thumb together, showing the sign for something that's TEENY-TINY. "LIke so minor it's almost INVISIBLE! I'd have to INVENT something so that you could actually SEE it, it's so small!" And he strides in, looking for a seat to sit down at. "...What??" Arcee gives Prowl an incredulous look, then narrows her optics as Brainstorm lightly mocks her. "You were THERE, mech, and doing...THINGS. Probably not legal things. Just count yourself lucky you've...apparently gotten a 'pass'. I think you're awful for working for such a place. You should be ashamed!" "Arcee, please calm down. Controlling your emotions is an essential skill in this line of work." Prowl says sternly, taking his hand off of her shoulder now that she seems to have gotten herself under control, at least physically. "As Magnus just mentioned, a warrant is necessary for any kind of arrest made. Many of the technicians at the Institute were given the option of a probationary remediation program. You don't honestly believe that -all- of them deserved to be jailed, do you? Besides, prisons aren't free. They cost money to maintain, therefore decisions regarding that space have to be carefully calculated in the context of a whole." Ultra Magnus watches Brainstorm with an expression of great, one might even say /reasonable/ doubt. "Mmm," he rumbles. He does not disagree with Prowl in the least; and yet, his next remark is, "We can certainly keep an eye on him, however." Ultra Magnus makes a note. It is super intimidating. You should see what he can do with a checkmark. Brainstorm ...does not look ashamed. Maybe he should, but... nope, definitely not. He nods to prowl and Ultra Magnus again. "Yep, yep... you should listen to those hguys, they know what they're talkin' about." At least as long as they don't interfere with his OWN experiments, that is. He sits down and just looks smugly at Arcee. "Well...okay, that does make sense, there wouldn't be enough prisons on the planet if everyone were thrown in jail," Arcee muses. She glances over at Magnus for a moment, looking...perhaps hopeful for a prospective second look into Brainstorm's role at the Institute. For now, she's pacified, if not pleased about it. "Just let it be known that his reaction to Pax and I finding him was running in the other direction, which I think speaks volumes about the legitimacy of whatever 'research' was being conducted," she harrumphs with a pout. "Indeed," Ultra Magnus agrees. "Flight from the authorities is reasonable cause for suspicion. It's good you understand that." This is the real reason why Magnus suspects everybody: it's because people avoid him. "No one is making the argument that the research was ethical." Prowl states evenly. 'Legitimacy' isn't exactly the right terminology, there. At least not in his mind. "By the way, Arcee. How is the Kaon search going?" Brainstorm hmphs at Arcee. "PLEASE NOTE that I first saw you because you BLEW DOWN MY DOOR and ran in and POINTED a GUN in my FACE. That would have ANYONE running at that point!" He looks petulant again. "...We were kind of in a hurry. No time to make friendly chat with weirdos," Arcee sniffs at Brainstorm. Then, she looks back toward Prowl. "I'm getting a temporary refit so I can imbed and blend in...make it simpler to be in Kaon without getting immediately noticed," she says. "The scans and searches I've done in other areas up to this point rule them out, so he probably is either underground, or in Kaon. Hopefully I'll have an answer for you very soon." "Under the color of law, by rightful authority," Ultra Magnus contradicts Brainstorm sternly. It doesn't look like these protestations are improving his aura of innocence at least to Ultra Magnus. Then again, does anyone have an aura of innocence to Ultra Magnus? Brainstorm looks at Ultra Magnus and blinks. "We-elll, but ...but.... I didn't know that then! ....Kind of. OK, maybe a little, but... hey, I am allergic to people sticking guns in my face. Causes violent reactions of... fleeing in the opposite direction." "You're just lucky you slithered right out of this one," Arcee mentions in annoyance, hands resting on her hips as she gives Brainstorm a perturbed look. "Forgive me for not feeling particularly sorry that you'll need to find a new gig now." "That is not allergic reactions work," Ultra Magnus states with the kind of bland factualness that might not represent anything at all worrying without the weight of his particular frown behind the words. Prowl nods at Arcee's answer, seemingly satisfied. "Good." She still seems agitated at Brainstorm, though. "Don't worry Arcee, Brainstorm will be properly apprehended for his actions. In fact, he is in the process of it at this very moment." He just gives Brainstorm an exasperated look. "That is hardly a logical justification." Brainstorm keeps his arms crossed and just gives Arcee a *neener-neener* look. Then he looks at Prowl, /much/ less smugly. Full alarm mode, in fact. "WHAT?! What do you mean?!" Ironfist has disconnected. Arcee turns to look at Prowl in surprise, then she grins slightly at Brainstorm's sudden sputtering. But this time, she keeps quiet, because she wants to find out what's in store for the slippery scientist. "Presumably anyone subject to remediation will be processed in due course," Ultra Magnus says thoughtfully with a glance from Brainstorm to Prowl. Prowl nods at Magnus' statement. "Yes, precisely. He will go through the program, and once he has satisfied all requirements, he will be released from probation." He's certain Magnus has an explanatory pamplet on remediation programs. Brainstorm just... stares. He hardly moves, looking a bit... frozen to the spot. Then slowly... his optics shift to the side as he asks, "Program?" He straightens up and tries to look studious or soemthing. Whatever might help. "This program? So all I have to do is sit here and pretend to liste-I mean LISTEN HARD and LEARN EVERYTHING- every WORD you SAY? Because I'll savor every one, really." He leans back. "SWEEET." Arcee ughs. "If...if there wasn't anything else, sirs? I need to report for the refit," she says politely to Magnus and Prowl. She tries not to look at Brainstorm, because she's fairly sure she'll punch the smug right out of him if she does so much as peek. "This is not a remediation program," Ultra Magnus says reproachfully. He looks at Brainstorm with an air of disappointment. "This is a training program, to ensure that Autobot personnel are up to date on the latest developments in the Code." He intones very seriously, "I prepared handouts," and then seems to be looking around to see if there are any extras. There was probably one handout per invited attendee. That sounds about right, doesn't it? "I merely wished to speak with you momentarily on the subject of your service. I do not mean to delay you about your duties." "Of course." Prowl says with a nod. "There is no sense of urgency in this conversation. By all means, do not delay in your duties." "Thank you," Arcee says, pondering the refit that's in her immediate future. It's just a slight remodling and repaint, along with a change in her vocal modulator to make it unrecognizable as her voice...just enough to pass as a Kaon citizen and perhaps have better luck tracking down Blast Off. It's a little bit daunting, but her confidence in her own abilities has grown considerably since the Institute raid. She'll make this happen. Brainstorm blinks at ultra Magnus. "OH! RIGHT! Code..." he blinks again. "Handout? There were handouts?" Ultra Magnus gives Brainstorm a look of sufferance. "Yes," he says. "I have been informed that the full text of the Code can be unwieldy. Personally I believe it absolutely necessary to comprehend it in its entirety; however, in the interests of field efficiency..." "That's because it is necessary." Prowl agrees with Magnus, but gives Brainstorm a somewhat pointed look, and begins to speak with him privately on his hailing frequency. << The remediation program is your cover story, as you were all previously informed. You would do well not to forget that. Particularly with respect to people like Arcee. >> Brainstorm tries really hard to look like he actually cares as Ultra Magnus drones on, but.... it's difficult. He might even be drifting off a bit....Then Prowl radios him. <> Though then he straightens and tries to look interested again. "OH! Fascinating! Tell me more." Well, of course he will keep going if encouraged. Ultra Magnus begins explaining the process of prioritizing the code for its breakdown into the component pieces represented in the field manual. It is one of the few times that anyone may have seen him animated about anything. The only thing more exciting than organizing data into neat legal and administrative categories is when statistical analysis can be involved. It's going to give Prowl and Brainstorm plenty of opportunity to radio back and forth without him any the wiser.